Viento Divino Jeanne
by Chikage
Summary: Una chica, un chico. Un amor entre mil rejas (capítulo uno)


Letra pequeña = #Texto#  
  
Nota de la autora = Texto  
  
Notas mías = (Texto)  
  
Acciones = [Texto]  
  
Monólogos = M. Personaje  
  
Sonidos = Texto  
  
Viento Divino Jeanne   
  
By Chikage   
  
Jeanne: ¡Kaito Jeanne! ¡En nombre de Dios hago mi aparición!  
  
Tamao: ¡Ahí está! ¡Jeanne! ¡Esta noche te cogeremos!  
  
Jeanne: Esta noche he robado la "Falsa Belleza".  
  
- CAPÍTULO 1 - LA MADEMIOSELLE DE LA LUZ ESCONDIDA -  
  
Chikage: Al final del siglo XX  
  
Chikage: ...Una pequeña Kaito fija su objetivo en hermosas obras de arte.  
  
Chikage: Ella ha trastornado el mundo.  
  
Alguien: Anna...  
  
Anna: ¿Hm? ¬¬  
  
Anna: ¿Qué intentas hacer Tamao?  
  
Tamao: DESCARGAR MI FURIA EN TI. Y lo está haciendo claramente.  
  
Tamao: AYER SE ESCAP" DE NUEEEEEEVO!  
  
Tamao: ¡ESA Kaito, JEANNE!  
  
Anna: No tienes derecho a molestar a los demás del club por eso.  
  
Tamao: Puedo salir airosa porque somos amigas de la infancia, ¿no---?  
  
Anna piensa: Qué miedo. Por un minuto pensé que lo había descubierto.  
  
M. Anna: Soy Kyouyama Anna, 16 años. (corazón)  
  
M. Anna: Formo parte del Club de Gimnasia Rítmica.  
  
M. Anna: Pero en verdad, realmente soy Kaito Jeanne.  
  
M. Anna: Por supuesto es un secreto.  
  
Anna: Hey Tamao,  
  
Anna: ¿Por qué no dejas de acompañar a tu padre, como hija del investigador, a los lugares en los que los incidentes ocurren?  
  
Tamao: ¡NUNCA! Un día me convertiré en una investigadora como mi padre. Eso significa que necesito conocer lo básico del trabajo.  
  
Anna piensa: Ah, qué pena.  
  
Tamao: Oh ya veo.  
  
Tamao: Lo que quieres es que no me convierte en una heroína atrapando a Jeanne.  
  
Anna: ¡QUÉ! ¬¬  
  
Anna: Solo estoy preocupada por ti.  
  
Anna: En el último campeonato de gimnasia perdiste contra mí en puntuación .  
  
[Le enseña los diplomas que ganó]  
  
Anna: ¿Te puedes permitir que esto siga pasando?  
  
[Tamao quema los diplomas]  
  
Anna: ¡Hey! ¡¡No vayas por ahí quemando mi historia!! ¬¬  
  
Anna: ¿Cuál es tu gran idea?  
  
Tamao: ¡Espera y verás!  
  
[Una mujer sopla muy fuerte una flauta y las dos salen volando]  
  
Anna y Tamao: Pa... ¡Pakkyamlamao-sensei!   
  
Una auténtica belleza.  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: ¡Dejad de pelear! ¿Qué es esto demasu? (nota musical)  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: La gimnasia requiere un alma hermosa como una flor.   
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: Si vuestra alma es fea, no podéis interpretar demasu. (El demasu es la palabra que Pakkyamlamao-sensei añade siempre al final de todas sus frases, como una muletilla.)  
  
Anna y Tamao: Sí.  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: ¿Quién ha empezado?  
  
Anna: Tamao.  
  
Tamao:Anna.  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: ¡¡Muy bien, las 2, fuera!!  
  
Anna: Deja de seguirme quieres ¬¬.  
  
Tamao: ¡No hay REMEDIO! ¡Vivimos en el mismo apartamento y nuestras habitaciones están justo al lado la una de la otra!  
  
Anna: Sensei me ha gritado... Siempre que estoy contigo no me traes nada más que mala suerte.  
  
Tamao: ¡¿QUÉÉ dices?!  
  
[Anna abre su buzón]  
  
Tamao: ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!  
  
[Tamao toca una de las cajas de cartón y todas las demás caen]  
  
Anna y Tamao: .......  
  
Tamao: Es verdad, no traigo nada más que mala suerte.  
  
Anna: ¡Bueno, todos son bien conscientes de ello!  
  
Tamao: ¡Pero quién ha dejado todas estas cajas vacías por aquí!  
  
Anna: ¡No importa! Tan solo discúlpate  
  
Tamao: No ha sido culpa mía...  
  
[Un chico coge de repente a Tamao del brazo y la levanta]  
  
Chico: ¿Estás bien?  
  
Tamao: S-¡Sí!  
  
Chico: Lo siento. Yo he dejado las cajas vacías. Me ocuparé de ellas enseguida.  
  
Chico: El ascensor acaba de llegar.  
  
Tamao: Mu-muchas gracias.  
  
Anna: Tamao vámonos.  
  
Anna: ......  
  
Tamao: .......  
  
Tamao: ¿No... es genial? (tres corazones)  
  
Anna: Las cajas estaban vacías, así que probablemente es el que acaba de trasladarse.  
  
Tamao piensa: Es guapo y honesto. ¡Es exactamente mi tipo!  
  
Chico piensa: ... Como sospechaba. Es ella.  
  
Chico: Kyouyama Anna.  
  
Anna: ¡Chikage, estoy en casa!  
  
Anna: ¿Chikage?  
  
Chikage: ¡Hola---!  
  
Chikage: El Ángel Puro Chikage está aquí---! (corazón)  
  
Anna: ¡Estoy en casa, Chikage! (corazón)  
  
Chikage: ¡Bienvenida a casa! (corazón)  
  
Chikage: Tu próximo trabajo es...  
  
Anna: Me niego.  
  
Chikage: ¿Por qué-----? ¿Por qué-----?  
  
Anna: ¡Hice uno ayer! Soy una estudiante de instituto muy ocupada. ¡¡Necesito tiempo para los estudios y la adolescencia!!  
  
Anna: Comparado conmigo, ser un ángel es fácil. Nunca tienes que preocuparte por los exámenes o los clubes.  
  
Chikage: ¡¿QUÉ?! Chikage tiene que llevar a cabo sus órdenes. ¡Sino, no seré ascendida a Ángel Verdadero! ¡Es REALMENTE duro!  
  
Anna: Entonces tenemos que dejar de robar.  
  
Chikage: ¡Anna!  
  
Chikage: ¡AÚN NO LO HAS ENTENDIDO AUNQUE LLEVAS HACIÉNDOLO UN MES!  
  
Chikage: ¡La única que puede reunir a los demonios escondidos por Satán en piezas de ajedrez, es la reencarnación de Juana de Arco (Jeanne)!  
  
Anna: De cualquier forma, ser la reencarnación de Jeanne es una gran posición y me sienta como una "T".  
  
Chikage: Hace mucho tiempo, Satán, que quería este mundo, descubrió que Dios podía ser debilitado cuando el siglo llegara al XX. Y eso es usando las obras de arte del mundo humano.  
  
Chikage: Cualquiera que sienta la belleza de esas pinturas, puede ser capaz de destruir sus "almas".  
  
Chikage: Las hermosas "almas" de los humanos...  
  
Chikage: ELLAS son las raíces de Dios.  
  
Chikage: Si no le detenemos, Dios puede morir. ¡¡Los humanos desaparecerán!!  
  
Chikage: -----No quedará NADIE.  
  
Anna: ... Tienes razón.  
  
Chikage: Si otra persona tratara de reunir las obras de arte, le poseerían. ¡Sólo tú, que recibiste el poder de Dios en tu antigua vida, puedes hacerlo!  
  
Anna: Pero, qué pena, y además está Tamao interponiéndose.  
  
Chikage: Oh, ¿Así que abandonas la recompensa?  
  
Chikage: Si terminas esto puedo hacer que un deseo se te haga realidad...  
  
Anna: ¡No...!   
  
Anna: ¡Lo haré! ¡Enseguida! ¡Nada me detendrá!  
  
Chikage: ¡SÍ! (corazón)  
  
Anna: ¿¡Dónde es!?  
  
Chikage: Bueno... es cerca de Kakimachi.  
  
Anna: ...... ¿Quieres decir que eso es TODO lo que sabes?  
  
Chikage: Sí. (corazón)  
  
Chikage: Pensaba dejarte el resto a ti, Anna. (corazón)  
  
Anna: En realidad no estaba planeado para esta noche, es por eso, ¿no?  
  
Anna: Bueno, Kakimachi está en el límite de la ciudad, así que debe ser por esa dirección...  
  
Anna: ¡Muy cerca! Fácil, fácil.  
  
Chico: Buenas tardes.  
  
Anna piensa: !  
  
Anna: Ah, buenas tardes.  
  
Anna piensa: Es el que conocí al principio...  
  
Chico: Nos encontramos de nuevo.  
  
Anna piensa: ¡Wow! ¡Su sonrisa también está muy bien! ¡¡Fukus (puntuación alta) para él!!  
  
Anna: Oh, ¡así que eres el de al lado! (corazón)  
  
Chico: Eso parece. Soy Asakura Yoh. Acabo de transladarme hoy.  
  
Anna piensa: Es algo diferente de lo que pensaba, pero aún es atractivo. (corazón)  
  
Yoh: Qué vista tan estupenda.  
  
Anna: Claro, es porque estamos en la 7ª planta. (corazón)  
  
Yoh: No me refería al paisaje.  
  
Anna: ¿Qué?  
  
Anna: ¡Aaaahhhhh!  
  
(Anna se da cuenta de que el sujetador se le ve y algunas partes de su anatomía también)  
  
Anna piensa: ¡AH! ...... ¡Qué vergüenza, no podía ser peor! ¡¡Oh Dios mío!! ¡Aaaaaah!  
  
Chikage: Anna, ¿cuál es el problema?  
  
Anna:   
  
(En el instituto)  
  
Anna: ¿Qué?  
  
Anna: ¿¡Qué has dicho!?  
  
Anna: ¿¡Te has enamorado de él a primera vista!?  
  
Tamao: ¡Síp! Seguro. Ese chico que me salvó ayer de las malvadas cajas. (corazón)  
  
Anna: Eres tan simple. Solo tú, Tamao.  
  
Tamao: ¡Así que una vez más somos rivales, Anna!  
  
Anna: ¿Huh?  
  
Tamao: No puedes ocultarlo. A ti también te gusta.  
  
Anna: ¡Paso! ¡Paso! ¡Pasaré de un chico de "SU" tipo!!  
  
Anna: Un buen primer encuentro. Me enamoró (corazón). ¡¡Una equivocación!!  
  
Anna piensa: ¡¡Me vio en un momento vergonzoso y no quiero volver a verle nunca más!!  
  
Tamao: Anna, ¿De verdad que no estás interesada en él?  
  
Anna: Ni un poco.  
  
Tamao: Oh, vale. Entonces iré tras él.  
  
Anna: No me interpondr  
  
[Pakkyamlamao-sensei entra en clase]  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: Hey, hey, tomad asiento demasu. Callaos demasu.. (nota musical)  
  
Tamao: ¿Por qué está Pakkyamlamao-sensei tan alterada esta mañana?  
  
Anna: Lleva así desde ayer...  
  
Yoh: Soy un estudiante transladado, Asakura Yoh.  
  
Anna piensa: Oh... ¡¡Es ÉL!!  
  
Yoh: Encantado de conocerte.  
  
Anna piensa: ¡¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir ESTO?! ¡Maldición, Dios!  
  
Anna piensa: ¡¿Por qué no me das un poco de BUENA suerte!?  
  
Anna piensa: Bueno, de cualquier forma, será mejor si no le miro...  
  
Anna: ¿Huh?  
  
[Anna nota que Yoh la está observando]  
  
Anna Piensa: Me está mirando. ¡¡Parece como si estuviera midiendo algo!!  
  
Yoh: ¡Eso es! Eres la chica de ayer. ¡Qué coincidencia!  
  
Anna: Huh...  
  
#Anna piensa: Déjame.#  
  
Yoh: ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
Anna: ¿Huh? Soy Kyouyama Anna.  
  
Anna piensa: No me hables  
  
Yoh: ¿Vives sola?  
  
Anna: S-sí... Mis padres están en el extranjero...  
  
Yoh: Hmm.  
  
Yoh: ¿Saldrías conmigo?  
  
Anna: Uh huh... ¿QUÉ?  
  
Anna piensa: Mi impresión sobre él de ayer de que era honesto ha cambiado. No, falso... es más exactamente lo opuesto.  
  
Anna: ¡Busca-chicas! (Nampa)  
  
[Anna intenta golpearle con su zapatilla pero Tamao le salva]  
  
Tamao: Buenas tardes, soy Tamamura Tamao. (corazón)  
  
Yoh: Oh, eres la chica que estaba con ella.  
  
Tamao: ¿Puedo llamarte Yoh-kun?  
  
Yoh: Llámame sólo Yoh. Haré lo mismo contigo.  
  
Anna: ¿Qué estás HACIENDO, Tamao?  
  
Tamao: Dijiste que pasarías. Ahora no puedes engañarme.  
  
Tamao: ¡Aparte de eso, Yoh! ¿¡Qué te hizo decidirte por Anna!?  
  
Anna piensa: Sí, ¿¡Por qué YO!? Cuando le conocí la primera vez, Tamao también estaba conmigo...  
  
Anna piensa: ¿¡No sería por ESO!?  
  
[Anna piensa en lo que ocurrió con su sujetador]  
  
#TODOS: ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué?!#  
  
Yoh: La verdad...  
  
Anna: ¡No te atrevas a DECIRLO!  
  
[Anna le pone parches para que no hable]  
  
Yoh: ...... o.0  
  
Anna: ...... u.u  
  
Tamao: ...... -¬  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: ¡Chicos! He dicho silencio. ¡¿Os habéis dado cuenta de cuánto hace que lleváis interrumpiendo la hora de clase, demasu?!  
  
Anna: Oh, es la hora de la primera clase.  
  
Tamao: ¡Sensei, vamos!  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: ¡Kyouyama! ¡Eres la única que no ha entregado los deberes de la semana pasada demasu!  
  
Anna: Eh.  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: ¡Y todavía no los has entregado esta mañana, así que tendré que quitarte puntos de la nota, demasu. (nota musical)  
  
Anna: No, no, no. ¡Voy a entregarlos!  
  
Yoh: Espera...  
  
Yoh: Recuerda mis sentimientos por ti.  
  
Anna: ¡No eres serio!  
  
ALGUIEN: ¡Yoh-kun—! (corazón)  
  
CHICA: ¿De dónde eres?  
  
Tamao: ¿Conoces a Kaito Jeanne? Soy una investigadora en práctica que va tras ella.  
  
Yoh: También apareció en mi ciudad.  
  
Yoh: Esa Kaito.  
  
Anna: ¡¡No pensé que volvería locas a las chicas!! Mucho  
  
Anna: Pero estaba como fascinada por él.  
  
Anna piensa: ¡Nop, no creo una palabra de lo que ha dicho!  
  
Anna: Ahí está.  
  
Anna: ¡Sensei—! Los deberes...  
  
[Pakkyamlamao-sensei pisa accidentalmente un jardín con flores]  
  
Anna piensa: ¿¡Qué!? Sensei adora las flores, siempre dice "La gimnasia rítmica requiere la mente de una flor" y está pisando un jardín de flores...  
  
Anna piensa: El crucifijo que me dio Chikage está reaccionando. No puede ser.  
  
Anna piensa: ¡¡Un demonio!!   
  
Anna piensa: Oh, Sensei vive en Kakimachi.  
  
Anna: ¡Sensei!  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: ¿Eh?  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: Kyouyama... ¿Qué quieres demasu?  
  
Anna: Tengo una pregunta. ¿Ha comprado alguna pintura últimamente?  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: Sí, lo hice. Es una pintura adorable.  
  
Anna piensa: ¡¡Oh sí!!  
  
Anna piensa: Lo encontré—...  
  
Anna: ¡El juego comienza!  
  
AVISO DE LLEGADA: "Para Pakkyamlamao Igarashi-sama, esta noche robaré la belleza de su pintura."  
  
Anna piensa: ¡El anochecer me transforma!  
  
Tamao: Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo— ¡Pakkyamlamao-sensei, no se preocupe! ¡¡Yo,Tamamura Tamao, protegeré la pintura de Sensei de Jeanne!!  
  
Padre de Tamao: Tamao-chan...  
  
Tamao: ¡Silencio papá!  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei (DEMONIO): Cualquier estúpido que trate de robar MI pintura... tendrá que atreverse conmigo demasu.  
  
Padre de Tamao: Tamao-chan, ¿no actúa algo rara tu profesora? #Es bellísima.#  
  
Tamao: Sensei siempre ha sido rara.  
  
Tamao:¡Apagad las luces!  
  
Chikage: La habitación se ha quedado a oscuras, Anna.  
  
Anna: Creo que Tamao está tramando alguna locura otra vez.  
  
#Chikage: ¿Qué te hace tan feliz?#  
  
Anna: Son las 9 en punto. ¡Vamos Chikage!  
  
Tamao: ¿Hm?  
  
Policias: ¡¡Ahí está!!  
  
Jeanne: —Reencarnada por Dios para sellar la maldad ...  
  
Jeanne: ¡Kaito Jeanne! ¡¡En nombre de Dios, hago mi aparición!!  
  
Tamao: ¡¡Bien Jeanne, te has presentado!! Todos, ¡COGEDLA—!  
  
Policias: ¿De verdad?  
  
Policias: ¡Jeaaaaaanne-chaaaaan! (corazón)  
  
Jeanne: ¿Síiiiii? (corazón)  
  
Policias: ¡Few!  
  
Policias: ¡Bonita!  
  
Policias: ¡Eres la MEJOR!  
  
[Flecha que señala a Jeanne y dice: POPULAR]  
  
[Tamao se cae al suelo]  
  
Tamao: ¡No hagas que parezcan tontos, estúpida Jeanne!  
  
Jeanne: ¿Hacer que parezcan tontos? Nunca  
  
Jeanne: ¡¡Siempre estoy bien enfocada y completamente seria!!  
  
Jeanne: ¡¡Estoy en mi lugar!!  
  
[Una luz cegadora alumbra a Jeanne]  
  
Tamao: ¡Esta es la razón por la que la habitación estaba a oscuras!  
  
Tamao: ¡Ahora no puedes ver la pintura, ni donde está la entrada!  
  
Chikage: ¡Jeanne!  
  
Jeanne: ¡Lo sé!  
  
Jeanne piensa; Si no puedo ver, lo haré por intuición.  
  
Jeanne piensa: Condúceme...  
  
Jeanne piensa: ¡La otra Juana de Arco que duerme dentro de mí!  
  
Jeanne: ¡Ahí está!  
  
[Con su cinta, Jeanne hace que el foco ilumine en dirección al demonio]  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: ¡Umph! ¡Maldición!  
  
[Sensei cae al suelo]  
  
Demonio: ¡Ahora te poseeré a ti!  
  
Jeanne: ¡Aaaaaah!   
  
Jeanne: Sólo bromeaba. (corazón)   
  
Demonio: ¿QUÉ?  
  
Jeanne: ¡Un demonio no puede poseer a Juana de Arco, que tiene el poder de Dios de una encarnación anterior!  
  
Jeanne: En nombre de Dios, ¡¡debe la maldad nacida de la oscuridad ser sellada aquí!!  
  
Jeanne: ¡Jaque mate!  
  
Demonio: ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Policias: ¡Oh, la pintura se ha vuelto blanca!  
  
Chikage: Captura completada. (corazón)  
  
Jeanne: Adieu. (corazón)  
  
Tamao: Adieu. (corazón)  
  
Tamao: ¡No, no! ¡Espera!  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: ¿Qué... me ha sucedido demasu?  
  
Policias: ¿Oh? ¿Está usted bien? Estaba inconsciente así que la vamos a llevar al hospital...  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: No, gracias...  
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: ¡Uh! ¡¡Perdone Detective-san!! ¡Podría mirar su pie demasu!   
  
Pakkyamlamao-Sensei: Ahí... hay un... jardín de flores.  
  
Tamao: ¡¡Espera Jeanne!!  
  
Tamao: ¡Ough!  
  
Jeanne: (nota musical)  
  
Policia: ¡Oh! ¡Como siempre!  
  
Policia: Un dibujo de un adorable ángel ha aparecido en el lienzo.  
  
Policia: Tamao, no veo razón para arrestarla—  
  
Policia: La víctima ha recibido una pintura alternativa y nadie ha presentado una denuncia.  
  
Tamao: ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Sois policías! ¿¡No es vuestro trabajo ocuparos de aquellas personas que trastornan al mundo!?  
  
Jeanne: Esta noche, una vez más, he robado la "Falsa Belleza"—  
  
Jeanne: Hoy ha vuelto a ser fácil.  
  
Jeanne: Déjamelo a mí.  
  
Enmascarado: He visto tu trabajo... Debo admitir que eres mi rival.  
  
Jeanne: ¿¡Quién eres!?  
  
Enmascarado: Soy Kaito Sinbad.  
  
Enmascarado: Jeanne... Te desafío.  
  
FIN CAPÍTULO 1  
  
n.a: Ninguno  
  
PD: EXIGO REVIEW 


End file.
